piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Codex:A
A Abandon ship To leave completely and finally, ceasing to operate or inhabit a vessel, commonly in response to an impending threat. Given as an order by a ship's officer.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/abandon Able seaman A seaman with at least two years' experience at sea. Traditionally, they made about twenty-five percent more in pay than ordinary seamen. Accord Agreement or concurrence of opinion, will, or action. An Agreement or harmony of things in general between parties in controversy. Adrift To be at the mercy of the wind and tide. In naval slang, it means being late or overdue for one's duty.P.U.B.C.A.T.: Encyclopaedia Piratica - Slang Adventure The encountering of risks; hazardous and striking enterprise; a bold undertaking, in which hazards are to be encountered, and the issue is staked upon unforeseen events; a daring feat. Aft Situated towards the stern or tail (rear) of a vessel. Opposite to bow. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/aft Afterlife The basic term for life after death. The duty of the Flying Dutchman was to ferry souls who die at sea to the other side, into the afterlife. Age of Piracy The name given to the era of the Fourth Brethren Court.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Alchemy An influential philosophical tradition whose early practitioners' claims to profound powers were known from antiquity. The defining objectives of alchemy are varied; these include the creation of the fabled philosopher's stone, the ability to transform base metals into the noble metals, gold or silver; and the elixir of life, which confers youth and immortality. The Shadow Lord was the most powerful alchemist the Seven Seas had ever known. Ale An intoxicating liquor made from an infusion of malt by fermentation and the addition of a bitter, usually hops. All hands on deck A nautical order, on board a ship, for all seamen of all watches to muster on deck immediately; normally shortened to All hands. Ambush An ambush is a long-established military tactic, in which combatants take advantage of concealment and the element of surprise to attack unsuspecting enemy combatants from concealed positions. uses an anchor as a weapon against the Spanish Conquistador]] Anchor An anchor is a heavy object, often made out of metal, that is used to attach a ship to the bottom of a body of water at a specific point to act as a weight to keep the ship from moving. There are two primary classes of anchors—temporary and permanent. A permanent anchor is often called a mooring, and is rarely moved; it is quite possible the vessel cannot hoist it aboard but must hire a service to move or maintain it. Vessels carry one or more temporary anchors which may be of different designs and weights. A sea anchor is an unrelated device: a drogue used to control a drifting vessel. Angel A supernatural being or spirit, usually in humanoid form, found in various religions and mythologies, usually messengers or warriors of God. Aqua de Vida .]] The other name of the Fountain of Youth. In Latin, the term "Aqua" means "water", while "de Vida" means "of life". Jack Sparrow discovered that to enter the Fountain's chambers, he must speak the words "Aqua de Vida", which were inscribed upon the two Chalices of Cartagena. Archipelago .]] A chain or cluster of islands. Armada A fleet of warships, especially with reference to the Spanish Armada. Though it could be use as reference to any large army or fleet of military vessels, such as Lord Cutler Beckett Armada. Arr This is a word that can essentially mean anything, usually a response in the affirmative, or general exclamation. It can also be used as a growl or snarl-like noise. Astronomy .]] The scientific study of stars, planets, and other objects in outer space. Atlantis Atlantis (in Greek, Ἀτλαντὶς νῆσος, "island of Atlas") was a legendary island located in the Atlantic Ocean. First mentioned in Plato's work, written about 360 BC, Atlantis sank into the depths of the sea "in a single day and night of misfortune". According to legend, the Sword of Triton was forged in the lost city. Auctioneer A person who conducts an auction on behalf of a vendor, taking bids to find the best price for the vendor. A pirate served as an auctioneer during the Age of Piracy. Avast A command to stop or desist, commonly "hold! stop!". http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/avast AWE Abbreviation of At World's End, third film in the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. AWEvg Abbreviation of ''At World's End'' (video game), a game based on the second and third films of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. Aye "Aye, aye", usually shortened to simply "aye" in operational situations, was a naval response indicating that an order has been received, is understood, and will be carried out immediately. Aztec Gold The gold of the Aztecs, that was taken by Hernán Cortés in the conquest of Mexico. Associated with the cursed treasure of Cortés. Notes and references